I hate that I love you
by SerinitySinclaire
Summary: Izzy is tired of Gilbert's lies and dating other people behind his back and not caring or understanding why it was hard to stay loyal. So Izzy goes to Ikebukuro and decides to find true love, friendship and other emotions that's been pulled away from him, since he was a child. Soon he finds in a love triangle between a monster and a informant!


A/N: If the characters seem a bit ooc im sorry. If they aren't then i promise to write better and please ignore my spelling mistakes or anything else. Thank you and enjoy. Also Izzy is my oc. He's a crossdresser and wears the full attire. So if you have any questions, just ask :)

Chapter 1: The dark one approaches Ikebukuro

Izzy dropped the bottle of Sinclaire sake, for him and gil and looked hurt. Gil. His boyfriend and lover was in the arms of Matt, his best friend in the world and now enemy.

H-how...could you! Screamed Izzy, throwing the sake at both of them, which Matt grabbed when it almost hit him and drank it in front of Izzy.

W-well I...Tried Gil, but no one words would come out. As he sighed and looked Izzy in the eyes, and tried to look innocent, but Izzy knew the truth.

So you decide to back stab me over a little fight?! huh? Is this it? Or are you so bored of loving me, you want a sadist! Screamed Izzy,his voice locked when he saw Gil sigh again and look away with pink dust around his face. Izzy's heart broken in a million pieces.

Oh okay. Have fun with your slutty sadistic boyfriend smiled Izzy, trying to look happy, but inside, Izzy was broken and felt like the world hated him. As Izzy walked out of the house, slamming the door with inhuman strength, he fled the house and decided to go to a different world. As he opened the portal, to Ikebukuro, Japan, He will learn that love may come from an unexpected person or people.

{In Ikebukuro}

It was a usual morning in Ikebukuro as Shizuo was chasing after Izaya like a mad man.

IZZZZAAAYYYAAAA! Yelled Shizuo, As he threw a vending machine at Izaya. As it landed face first into Izaya, Shizuo stormed over with every angry step he took. Izaya, get out of Ikebukuro! Growled the ex bartender as he fumed even more when Izaya laughed at him. When Shizuo was about to throw a taxi at Izaya, when a black flame of fire burst through the air and hit the ground hard. Suprised by the sudden events, Izaya and Shizuo looked into the now damaged road hole and saw a dark figure in the crater, it created. Soon the air cleared and laid a girl with a bit of ripped clothes in certain areas of her short dress. Izaya, looked her over to see how she came to be here, but no anwser was logical. Even Shizu-chan was trying to figure it out!

Hey, flea. Said Shizuo, trying to sound confused.

Yes, Shizu-chan? Said Izaya, in a annoyed tone, trying to focus on the person before him.

What exactly is she? Asked Shizuo, trying to sound calm but sounded like he was angry.

And you think, i'm gonna tell you? Smirked Izaya, making an angry tick appear on Shizuo head.

Damnit fl- Before he could finish they heard a groan and a stomach growl. Looking into the hole, the female looking boy, was rubbing his head, not realizing there was people staring at him.

Are you alright? Asked Shizuo, looking at the boy, he thought was a girl.

Yeah, I'm fine. Smiled the boy, getting up and not caring if he showed part of his panties when he got up.

Y-your a guy?! Shouted Shizuo, looking in disbelief.

Uhhh, duh! What'd you think I was? Glared the boy, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Both were shocked, till izzy, got out of the crater, he created and just walked away with a skip in every step.

What was that? He starts talking like he has a god complex like you, and then skips away happily...What the hell is that kid? Said Shizuo, looking at the flea as if he had the anwser.

Hahaha, Dear shizu-chan, wasn't that a bit cold? Maybe he's from a different world, just like the black rider smiled Izaya, thinking about how to find more information on the new guest of Ikebukuro.

Real funny flea. There's no way a human or someone like the black rider, could survive that! Said Shizuo, getting a big red tick on his head.

Maybe he's not human~ Teased Izaya, laughing at the now angry Shizuo.

Before Shizuo could make a comment or even compromise with the damn flea, he heard a woman scream in fear. Izaya, smirked like he knew who it was and ran off happily, like he was crazy. Oh, wait. He is.

-Where Izzy is-

Izzy was bored now, that the cute people were gone, so he decided to visit school. Noticing all the girls, staring at him, whispering about inappropriate thoughts, Izzy sighed. I thought I might meet one cute person at least thought Izzy, pouting as he walked, which made the girls, blush and look with pure hope that he was an uke. Knowing what, they thought, he looked around and couldn't find the bathroom, so making sure he was alone. He took unzipped his dress the best he could. Groaning in frustration, his panties were too tight to take off due to him, tying it a bit too much on him. So, half naked and in panties, he walked to the nearest exit, when a girl with black hair and glasses stopped him.

Ummm, W-Why are you here and in women's u-underwear? Asked the girl, shyly.

Cause, I like too. Who are you? Demanded Izzy, being a bit harsh than usual.

I-Im Anri. A-also, come with me. I'll help you.

What's in it for you?

Nothing. I just want to help. Smiled Anri sincerely.

Oh... Blushed Izzy and apologized for accusing her. Excepting the apology, Anri and Izzy talked on their way to the bathroom, as soon as he got there he smiled in relief. Anri, made sure to so check the girl's bathroom, so the others didn't get suspicious. Soon as she, gave him the signal, Izzy walked in the bathroom with her and was asked to turn around. As Izzy turned around, Anri started untying the strings of the women's underwear.

Sighing in relief, izzy, started relax.

Umm, Why do you have so many scars?

Izzy's eyes darkened in anger, while he was about to turn around, new clothes were on him as he looked down and was shaking.

A-Are you o- Before she could anwser, red eyes were showering her with hate. Izzy, slammed her to the wall, red eyes that were deep like blood and a twisted smile was on him. Fear struck her, as his grip around her throat, tightened.

Well, Well~ Seems like someone was a bad boy~ Smirked the person that was a raven haired male...with gleaming red eyes.

A/N: I'm sorry if this sounds rushed. I was bored and thought hey, this would be a nice story to write. Contains Yaoi and is rated M in many chapters. Umm, I hope you Read and Review. Also, If you don't like it, then why are you reading this? Anyway, I hope you will like it and don't be shy. I love Reviews :)


End file.
